Khones ficlets
by Spocklady
Summary: A place to put all my little Bones/Khan fics meant to ease fans in to the ideas of this potential pairing (and to build them up for my soon-to-come Bones/Khan story). /Pairing name is now Khones.\\ Rated M for random NSFW ficlets. Not all spoken lines or actions are 100% on par with the movie.
1. No Words (Khan)

**Title;** Invisible Sun (stupid title but oh well)  
**Pairing;** Bones/Khan  
**Characters;** Bones, Khan, Kirk, Spock (not mentioned by name), Unnamed Security Officers  
**Rating;** G  
**Summary;** Khan has surrendered to the officers of the Enterprise. Upon boarding the ship, he meets a certain doctor, and experiences brief, unsettling emotions. (Simple one-shot of a crack pairing in Star Trek: Into Darkness)

* * *

The prison bay was suddenly interrupted with three individuals, two of whom stormed in with heated anger, and the other with clear obliviousness to what was going on. _'No, not oblivious,'_ Khan noted with slight interest._ 'Simple indifference.'_ His head tilted to the side for a moment before his gaze slipped to the two men who stared at him with such hatred that if looks could kill, he was certain he'd be a dead man.

Beeping of the security monitors only added to the clicking of their boots against the polished floor before all three stopped a mere few feet from his cell. The glass wall between them fluttered for a moment as an optimal circle moved from the corner towards the middle. Then, his voice broke the deafening silence. **"Put your arm through."** Khan raised a brow and looked to the man of indifference of what was in front of him. **"Put your arm through."** he repeated with a slight growl. **"I'm going to take a sample of your blood."**

Khan stepped forward and pushed back the sleeve, extending his limb through the hole of the glass. As the man of medical science reached out, his fingers gingerly pressed against Khan's arm, the pad of his thumb rubbing slightly against one of his veins. Khan's fingers involuntarily twitched, but he willed them slack as McCoy held him firmly but gently. The steady, experienced touch of a man of his practice.

The fabric of his blue sleeve brushed against Khan's wrist before moving away, McCoy reaching out with the hypospray and placing the tip against the enemy's inner-arm. Khan's eyes focused on McCoy's forefinger bent on the tool, barely meeting the tip of his thumb. He caught a glimpse of the doctor's hidden wrist as the sleeve hung loosely, the silver reflecting off the light for a mere moment.

Heated electricity moved from McCoy's fingers and shot through Khan's body at a surprisingly quick rate, stunning the man of evil. And for a brief moment, his body reacted in such an unknown manner, Khan had half a mind to pull back in the middle of the process. Images flashed through his mind, eliciting a need to feel the doctor's fingers on other parts of his body, exploring him with those practiced hands.

What had, in reality, been a mere three to four seconds, felt like ages to Khan, and he forced himself to remember there were two other individuals in the room. Four, if anyone bothered to count the security officers. At that thought, Khan tore his eyes, albeit rather regretfully, and focused them on the one man he knew wanted him dead more than anyone else.

_Jim Kirk._


	2. No Words (Bones)

**Title;** No Words (still lame title haha)  
**Pairing;** Bones/Khan  
**Characters;** Bones, Khan, Kirk, Spock (not mentioned by name), Unnamed Security Officers  
**Rating;** G  
**Summary;** The enemy has surrendered to Enterprise. Our good doctor pays a medical visit to him with Kirk and Spock, and goes through unsuspected and unsettling reactions. (Simple one-shot of a crack pairing in Star Trek: Into Darkness) (Basically the same scene as the first chapter, but through Bone's side)

* * *

Officers moved quickly out of the way as the trio stormed their way to the prison bay, the Captain and Second Officer fuming angrily. The third man simply trailed behind them, silently musing to himself. His palms sweated a little as he held on to the hypospray, thoughts swirling about at a fast pace. He didn't know what to think of the current situation. It certainly couldn't be as easy as this. It just couldn't.

The doors to the bay hissed open, and Bones followed his two friends inside. He gave a firm nod to the two security officers at their respective posts. Their boots clicked against the floor, mixing with the sounds of the beeping monitors before they halted in front of one of the cells, enclosed by a heavy glass frame. Protecting them from the evil behind it._ 'Protecting him from Jim...'_ Bones corrected himself idly.

A soft whirring sound echoed as the optimal circle moved itself from the corner of the frame towards the middle, to where Bones stood. His eyes flickered briefly to the enemy before he sighed.** "Put your arm through."** When the man did not comply, the medical officer cleared his throat and gruffed, a little more sternly. **"Put your arm through. I'm going to take a sample of your blood."** He held up the hypospray in hand, as if confirming his claim.

Without a second thought, the man did as he was told and pushed back the sleeve on his arm before extending it through the hole for Bones. This man, who had killed high-ranked Starfleet officials, simply surrendered when the away team was sent to retrieve him. This very man, who had fled back to Kronos to hide from his evil deeds, allowed himself to be taken in to the custody of the Enterprise without a fighting muscle.

Bones reached up and grasped Khan's forearm firmly, yet gently, as to not ruin the contact with any potential veins. He noticed the enemy's fingers twitch ever so slightly before they went slack, but the doctor paid no heed to them. His eyes actively searched for a vein before he connected the hypospray with Khans vena ulnaris.

As if in a reaction, heat rose from Khan's skin, and Bones felt a sudden electric shock run through his own fingers and through his body. The same shock he had experienced when he had brushed by the stranger at the Headquarters the night Khan attacked the meeting. His brows furrowed in disbelief and surprise and he stared hard at the forearm extended before him, the vial in the hypospray filling in an agonizingly slow speed.

The heat puddled in the bottom of his stomach as his hand holding Khan's arm involuntarily twitched, the pad of his thumb running across the pale skin. The silence was deafening, and Bones could feel Khans eyes on him. Not necessarily his face, but on him nonetheless. He stole a glance, finding the enemy staring at his fingers wrapped around the hypospray, as if concentrating studiously on something no one else could see.

His ears started to burn, and suddenly the air around him became thick, causing Bones to inhale deeply in attempts to get more oxygen in his lungs. Khan's scent filtered through. Blood, sweat, anger, and something else Bones couldn't put his finger on. His body tingled, and the urge to let go of the man and pull away screamed violently. Images of unspoken desires flashed through his mind, startling the doctor that he nearly did drop Khan's arm. _His own practiced hands pressed firmly against the enemy's body, exploring with no shame, and with much heated need._

The man of medical science shifted uncomfortably and pressed his lips in a very thin line, his fingers itching to let go. Only when Khan shifted his attention to Kirk, seemingly oblivious to the reaction the doctor was having, did the vial completely fill, giving Bones reason to release him. Happily obliging, he retracted the hypospray, his mind muddled and fuzzy as Khan spoke to Kirk, his deep voice purring softly, leaving Bones to his own thoughts.

_'Dammit._'


	3. The Urge

**Title;** The Urge  
**Pairing;** Bones/Khan  
**Characters;** Bones, Khan, Biobed, Keypad, Doors and Walls  
**Rating;** M-ish (just to be safe)  
**Summary;** Khan has been avoiding McCoy due to some unexpected things the Augment hasn't experienced in over 300 years. McCoy, fed up with being avoided, corners Khan alone, in the Medical Bay.

{{ Okay so, in this one, it's split up between my writing and my partners writing. It's basically our role-play thread we did the other night. I wrote McCoy (those paragraphs are between || - ||) and she wrote Khan (those paragraphs are between - ...-). In this thread, Khan has been working on the Enterprise to serve his punishment instead of being frozen in the cryotube and has been assigned under McCoy's command because reasons. It's been about a year and a year and a half since then. The reason it's rated M is because it turns a little steamy, so we decided to play it safe with the rating. Also it's really lengthy. Good luck. }}

* * *

||  
The bay was finally empty. Something Bones hadn't experienced in a while. All patients and fellow crew members were dismissed, whether it was a job break or a treated ailment. He followed the last nurse to leave, before shutting the door and dimming the lights to the bay. The Enterprise was currently in orbit, and nothing (as far as he knew), needed immediate assistance. Which was all the better for him.

Irritation pricked him, and he scowled to himself as he moved towards the singular office that was supplied for him. The wall monitors above the beds remained silent, just feeding the gluttonous thoughts the doctor was having. Khan had taken all the steps required to fully avoid the man. How you could possibly achieve that on a ship as this was beyond him. At first, McCoy seemed to find him in various places. As soon as he showed up, the Augment would be gone the second the doctor blinked.

Now, for the past few days, he hadn't seen a single glimpse of his former enemy. He was seriously starting to think the Enterprise had possibly left him on their recent away mission. Or maybe he shot himself in to space. It wasn't fair, if that were the case. Bones didn't even get to obtain his revenge on the man. Clearly, Khan was aware of the interest Bones had in the Augment, and replied with the most annoying teases possible.

He had been in the bay all day, including the previous day. Khan was bound to slip in here at some point to get some supplies for whatever he had busied himself in doing. And when he came, Bones would be here, waiting to confront him.**  
||**

**-  
**Even when he tried to pinpoint a moment of his youth, Khan could not honestly come up with a time when he was more frustrated. The past several months had been wonderful, sure— the doctor becoming a favorite toy on the ship. His favorite pawn on the board. The dilation of pupils, the quickening of the man's heartbeat whenever Khan was present— he'd picked up on the signs early on. The human held some kind of silly crush, something that amused Khan to no end, and flustering everyone's beloved doctor quickly became his favorite game. A guilty pleasure. Their time together became a chorus of bumped shoulders, prolonged glances, the occasional innuendo and expectant stares. It was supposed to be something empty. One sided and ending in the pleasure of watching a human heart crumble.

Oh, but how plans do change.

Khan found himself looking forward to their time alone, putting effort into his come-backs, actually taking the other's features in when he stared. Saving them. Keeping them for when his eyes closed. He felt… pride, yes. Honest pride when he made the man laugh. Nervously— awkwardly, at first, but as they were forced to spend more time together the true smiles came. And they effected Khan. Just as the manner the doctor treated him did. The rest of the crew saw him for a monster, for the terrible murderer that he wouldn't deny that he was— but McCoy, no. Leonard. He'd gotten into the habit of calling the man by his given name when they were alone. A wildly affectionate gesture but (probably) just another frustration to the man who did his best not to treat Khan like the worst thing in space. The two of them had actual conversations, joked on occasion. When they had the chance to be alone they stood closer together out of some twisted enjoyment of each other's company. Khan's own preference for such moments had been pointed out more than once but the Augment could always easily deny it. Until now.

The past several days had been a special kind of Hell, his body buzzing— mind creating all sorts of distracting images. His body wanted— it was a natural thing. Nothing to be ashamed of and nothing that he would argue about if confronted… by anyone other than the doctor. See, that was the problem. Leonard McCoy was the problem, a curse on his tongue as he entered the dimmed bay, eyes immediately adjusting to the dark. Khan's movements had only slowed because his senses were too high, the familiar scent that was the doctor still lingering in the area. He wanted to close his eyes, to inhale and enjoy it but he knew his time was limited.

||  
When had Bones become so attached to the Augment? An exact pin point date or moment wasn't very clear to him. Perhaps it was when they first met. It had been a very brief moment, and if anything, Khan hadn't paid any special attention as he had with Jim and Spock. When his fingers gripped the mans bare arm gently to take a blood sample, the surprising jolt of chemistry he felt still burned his body. Maybe it was when he was moved to McCoy's med-bay; the mere presence of the superhuman left tingles. The fleeting look Khan had given to him when he mocked him that fateful day two years ago.

It irritated him, sure, but also aroused him, much to his dismay. The stony cold eyes that laughed at him in secret. The bright blue cerulean hues that seemed to belittle the man for being a human by birth, instead of some sort of chemically enhanced robot. Bones scowled, this time more loudly. At first, he told himself he was only interested in the blood he had taken. The magical blood that had spectacular regeneration cells. Like none he had really ever seen.

Bones really got off on the medical aspect of everything mentally. Perhaps he took his job way too seriously than most people. Aside from Jim, his work had been his only friend. Long, late nights in the bay or in the classroom, working his hands and mind. He never did have the time to properly socialize and party as Jim always found. McCoy had a large reputation due to his hard word and quick mind, and by god if he was going to tarnish it for some silly little attraction to a man who had no heart.

The rest of the crew members held fear towards Khan. Fear and some carried hatred with them. Bones knew he should've kept that hatred strong. But he tried to give leniency to the man. He would've been cast aside. Sure, people still talk behind his back, and Bones catches them from time to time. They never left without a very… persuasive… talking to that kept their mouths shut for a good while. Working with Khan had grown to something that Bones looked forward to each shift.

Khan, despite teasing the doctor in front of the others, certainly showed no signs of returning that same sentiment. Bones grumbled and rubbed his stubbled chin, pacing back and forth in the bay as the lights flickered for a moment before going dim again. He leaned back against the wall in one of the corners by the door, his mind swirling with thoughts. Then, the hissing of the doors opening and closing brought him back to reality, and he looked up in time to watch Khans lithe form slink in.

Without a second thought, Bones moved up, locked the doors and prowled the Augment. His hand reached out, grabbed Khan by the shoulder and swung him about before pushing him against the wall, angry words spilling from his mouth. **"Khan! Where th'bloody hell were you this whole time? Why're you avoidin' me, huh? Dammit man, you're assigned to my bay, under my command, so I expect you to show up!"** He kept babbling, too pissed off to stop as his brows creased and he searched Khans face for any sort of explanation. His body and heart ached, but his mind simply fed his mouth.

-  
The Augment's senses shot a warning, electricity seeming to run through his veins and he could have moved— could have broken the nose of one who would dare reach for him in the dark— but allowed his body to be manipulated. Another man, another day would have resulted in broken bones and fresh blood in the bay but McCoy had earned some kind of right, had passed some kind of test that allowed for his fragile body to be sparred. Khan denied himself the muscle memory, the bloodlust that usually fueled his movements in favor of allowing the human to have his moment— to have him against the wall and demand things from him. To _**take**_ things from him, if he so wished.

It was almost enough to make him dizzy, having the man this close when his body was screaming for it. Something had shifted inside the Augment; there were no witty replies, no insults, no motion to tease the man about possibly missing him. On the outside: Khan was Khan, pupils only dilated to compensate for the lack of light, heart pounding in his chest because McCoy— a human— had dared lay hands on him and bark at him. It had nothing to do with the fact that this whole fucking thing was becoming mutual. No. Of course not. The doctor was upset, probably missed the very shadow that Khan's form made in the bay, and Khan most certainly did not find joy in the fact that it was he who caused this rambling, this lack of acting professional. Not at all.

Even the ridiculous denial wasn't going to help him here. Not when there was physical contact. Not when that voice was directed at him, so close. Not when he could watch lips move, make note of how the shape in the other's brows were specific to this very moment. New, and just for him.

Khan wouldn't have considered it to have been romantic— the way he raised his own hands and gripped harshly at the fabric just at the doctor's sides. A death grip had it been on a throat, but perfectly fine when around a uniform. Holding the man's sides alone would have resulted in bruised flesh even if he was careful, adrenaline too thick with the motion. Khan was so fucking careful with this man and he didn't even know. Couldn't know. They thought on very different levels. To Khan, grabbing the doctor with every intention of never letting him move and then crushing their lips together was a form of submission; a battle lost.

And when Augments lose they go down fighting.

The kiss itself was brief, lips on lips so harshly that it was uncomfortable for a moment before Khan lessened it— enjoyed it for the fraction of a second he allowed before his own mouth moved. It was as if he were burning and each kiss he planted down that jaw offered some relief.

||  
Bones would've been surprised that the Augment allowed the human to trap him against the wall so easily like that. If he were not busy biting the mans ass about avoiding him and the med bay as he did for so long. He felt Khans hands grip his sides. A sliver of a thought passed by him about becoming bruised there. But with the pressure as light as he ever felt, Bones knew no such things were going to happen to his hips.

Khan had started to become gentle around the doctor. And only the doctor. Whether the Augment noticed it or not, Bones sure as hell did. He noticed just about everything when it came to the other man. The way he moved and breathed. The way he slicked back any stray strands of hair that fell against his face. The cold, calculating cerulean hues that picked apart every miniscule detail in everything that was around him with complete ease and no effort. The way his long, lithe fingers worked with the supplies given to him.

Just as Bones was becoming secretly kinder and more accepting towards the former enemy, Khan was becoming careful with his strength whenever the two came in physical contact. Bones appreciated it, but never let anyone on about it. He was in the middle of spouting some angry nonsense about Khan being a highly irritating non-vulcan version of Spock, when the Augment closed the distance between their faces.

His eyes widened and his words were immediately cut off by the kiss. It had been years upon years since McCoy had last kissed or been kissed, he almost forgot what the feeling was like. This kiss was, at first, very uncomfortable and bruising. Harsh, demanding and predatory. As if Khan was marking his territory on the doctors lips. A moan caught in the bottom of his throat when the Augment broke the kiss. He knew it was just a fleeting moment, but it felt forever. The burning sensation lingered, and his skin started to prickle as Khans mouth moved about his jaw.

He had never seen this side of Khan before, and for a second it nearly terrified him. His mind screamed that something was wrong, but his body begged for more. **"Kh-Khan."** the name came out in a strangled gruff. **"Have you gone mad?"**

-  
The doctor's question earned a growl— something low and terribly impatient as a kiss was placed just under the man's ear. The sound accompanied by the bite that followed made it clear that Khan was, indeed, possessive and had absolutely every intention to mark the human in his grasp up in a multitude of ways so others would know. McCoy was _**his**_— _**his**_ investment of time, _**his**_ toy (in that troubling cat-plays-with-its-food sense), and for the moment: _**his**_ to bestow affection upon. But affection— that was such a tricky word. While Khan was careful with his favorite human he was still violent in nature, still running on instinct and being controlled by senses that threatened to overload him. Humans were the base for the mold and humans were slaves to their emotions— to desires and feelings. While Khan had the means to appear otherwise, he still felt. There was a heart beating wildly in his chest and he was controlled by it. Usually it fueled the hate, the fear, the loneliness and all of the wrath his being could contain. But on some occasions— rare occasions, it could lead to different situations. Delicate ones. The sort that Khan found difficult to deal with deep down.

This was a fantastic example, trying to pull the other man flush against him— greedy to have as much contact as possible. Contact was wonderful; it soothed the burn, but with a price. The more of this human he got to experience, the more troubled he became. And in this situation— the more smitten he became as well. The dangerous part was that his _body_ didn't care the method: demand, take, give, lose— as long as **_having_** was somewhere in the equation. It was a lot for him to stay in control, to not bruise and tear and draw blood. With this one strange human he truly wanted to be careful; to have the outcome desirable for the both of them in some way. But voicing that fact— that almost seemed impossible. Not now. Not when his breathing was oddly heavy, not when his hands were kneading the material in their grip. Not when he was showing weakness— that his kind had weakness to begin with.

"Are you really—" a pause so another kiss could be planted on skin "—going to question my administrations—" his lips were moving against flesh as he spoke and it wasn't enough, apparently. Keeping the other in place was risked for a split second as fabric was released and followed downward, hands returning to their spot but _under_ the blue. Hidden. Skin on skin. Fingers splayed to cover the widest area possible, grip controlled but demanding all the same. "—when you've been pinning for them since we met?"

Perhaps it was his pride that caused him to test those particular waters, to make it sound as if this had been inevitable— as if he had known from the beginning. As if he had studied the doctor while his blood left him and entered a tube. It was bold, but Khan wouldn't be defined as anything less.

||  
Knotting filled the pit of his stomach before he felt it drop all completely. The first initial growl caused his face to heat up, followed up by a kiss behind his ear. He had no clue what was going on, but the way Khan was slowly feasting upon him, he wasn't too keen on trying to ask any more questions, lest he wanted to be strangled. His heart fluttered and he suppressed a moan when Khan tried to mold their bodies together the best he could with their clothing still intact. Bones could feel the Augment struggling to keep control of his strength in the middle of this lustful process.

Control was always something of Khan's forte; yet something told Bones that Khan was having quite a difficult time keeping up that forte. It was if he was giving in to some sort of weakness he had never shown. Slowly. Oh so very slowly giving in, yet still somehow fighting it at the same time. A silent but brutal battle playing in his mind. McCoy wondered what had triggered the Augment so bad that he responded in this manner. Did he contract some alien illness on the previous away mission?

Then the mans voice purred, low and dangerous. His words with a very peculiar mocking tone laced. McCoy felt the kisses being married to his skin, leaving a painful burn wherever Khans mouth left. The fabric of his shirt uncrumpled, and for a fleeting moment Bones thought Khan was going to push him away. Coldness met with warmth, and his sides felt slightly tickled at the contact of new flesh. His belly retracted out of habit and his words caught in his throat yet again; a swirl of clouded thoughts bubbling through his mind.

So Khan DID know, from that very first contact those years ago. Behind that glass, sustained in the prison cell, but having thought the Augment paid no heed to him. When in fact, all this time, Khan saw. Perhaps he felt the electricity that passed through when McCoy's fingers gently touched his arm. McCoy wanted to growl himself, and return a very sassy remark, but at the moment, he could think of none. The man holding him was intoxicating him much too strongly to even form coherent words.

**"…cybernetic… twin…"** he huffed angrily, trying to formulate his mind, which only resulted in a broken-record-like speech pattern. **"Damnit…"**

His own hands, which had been placed on either side of Khans head, weakly moved down to his shoulders; grasping them tightly as he felt he might slump to the floor with what the Augment was doing to him. Blue eyes closed tightly and his head tilted forward as he struggled to breath, his chest tightening. By gods how long he had wanted this. Wanted Khan. To be touched and explored with those calculating hands. Heat against heat.

-  
The next breath came as an all out huff of amusement and Khan hoped that the smirk that formed on his lips could be felt. To Khan it was important that McCoy knew where those words were leading; it always amused him whenever the man would compare him to something literally built. Some kind of robot, due to the way he could ramble off information and didn't crumble under certain conditions. To have someone act as if he weren't human enough only stroked his pride— the fact that he was handcrafted to be so much better. To have his manners actually be confusing to the creature he was molded after. It felt right. The banter between them was comforting, maybe even fun at times if it resulted in heat rising to cheeks or a good storm off. Because McCoy would allow it to continue, would reappear with a new come-back, a new dig at Khan that had just the right zing to it. They seemed very careful with the usual back-and-forth— but they also knew how to dig deep if need be. Cards neither of them felt comfortable playing, truth be told. Not when it raised Khan's hackles to the point bruises were inevitable. Bruises and time behind glass while McCoy explained that he was, indeed, still needed and that things were tense but fine.

Oh, but for the others to find out about this particular scandal. Khan had wanted to know what the expressions would be like. The shock, the pain— things that he had wanted up until several moments ago. Now he just wanted this man all to himself— for as long as possible. To stuff McCoy away like some treasure. To some place secret, someplace safe. Space was not safe, their idiot Captain was not safe— but Khan could be. Would be? It was all too much of a mess of emotions and desire to really tell and he sure as fuck wasn't about to bring it up now. Now when he was basically making the human turn to putty in his hands. A chuckle bubbled from his throat as he just barely raked his nails from sides apart to meet just before navel. Teasing this one really was too rewarding.

"Knees growing weak, _**Leonard**_?" The habit of calling the doctor by his first name when they were alone wasn't necessarily new, but this tone was. The taste of it was. Speaking it wouldn't ever be the same and he was curious if hearing it would have a similar effect. "Perhaps we should relocate?" It came as a purr, terribly suggestive and spoken against an earlobe. That small smile was still present, still taunting just enough. "As much as we'd both enjoy continuing where we are I'm sure you'd be unhappy with explaining should someone come sniffing around for whatever reason— and I'd hate to no longer have you to myself."

If he was a man of easy tears, McCoy knew he would be crying right now. From what, though? He could not fathom. Fear? Gratitude? The pain of the lust he was feeling? The only time he had truly ever cried was when Jim had died. All because of this man who was running his hands up against McCoy's stomach. Yes, he had possibly spilled a water drop or two when his wife split, but she was a good-for nothing woman anyway who took everything he ever had. She did not deserve to make him cry. But his best friend certainly deserved it.

Intense heat was building in the pit of his belly and his ears were aflame. The air was scarce and he struggled a moment to obtain any oxygen for his lungs. The touches from the Augment were more than he had ever imagined. Those long, lonely nights in his own room, imagining Khan above him. Being able to only get off on the low tones of his voice and the shoulder brushes Khan made. And now, he was here. The very man of McCoy's thoughts. Touching, exploring, claiming.

As the doctors name dripped from the Augments lips, McCoy thought he was going to cave in right then and there. Yes, Khan had murmured his name as often as he could when they were alone. And yes, he had always managed to fluster the doctor to the point where he had to excuse himself to a more secluded area for a few minutes. But the tone of this moment. It was a tone McCoy hadn't heard yet. Definitely a new one.

One that really just made the doctor want to rip their clothes off and offer himself to the superhuman. His entire body now flamed up, and he could feel his pants start to tighten around his groin area even more, and he moaned softly, his lips parting, panting ever so slightly. The simple action of murmuring his name turned the doctor in to complete putty, and he struggled to stay on his feet.

He could feel his mind start to go crazy, when more words infiltrated his mind. Relocation to a more secluded room. To save McCoy the shame of having to explain what was going on to any crew member that decided to waltz in… Crew member… Medbay… His thoughts cleared suddenly, and his eyes snapped open, realizing the situation at hand. Cerulean hues looked down at the pale hands that were snaking around under his uniform shirt.

Without hesitating, McCoy grabbed Khans hands and pulled them out and took a step back. He released Khan and cleared his throat, taking another step back. He couldn't give in to this man. He couldn't give in to the desires he so long felt and longed for.** "We can't."** was all the doctor said before he turned and immediately bolted for the door, which he had so foolishly locked when Khan first came in. Though, he knew that, despite Khans current state, he would still be captured before he even reached five feet to the door.

-  
Oh, the noises that this human was making for him were far too sweet, too addicting. Khan wanted to see how many more he could coax out, wanted to hear this man breathless and chanting his name. It was his body's demanding, offering little mental prizes to succeeding in this catch. Not that it really counted as such; McCoy was clearly willing if not hopeful for this whole thing. Khan expected this, had excitedly anticipated the moment when he'd have him so close, when he'd be able to dare McCoy to deny his feelings while they were rutting against each other. On any other normal day where he found teasing necessary he could have been the one to pull away— to rile the man up and then step back and see what he'd do. That had been another plan, another little fantasy but it was all blown to Hell now. Khan wouldn't be able to play the one uninterested anymore— not when he'd acted out this way. Not when his desire was calling all the shots.

Every single cell in his body seemed to protest when the contact was broken, that terrible ache returning and threatening to drive him mad. His hands actually hovered before him, stayed open as if he were shocked to have something suddenly lost— but it only lasted a moment. His doctor was, apparently, out to absolutely _spoil him_— first with noises and now the lovely thrill of a chase. He'd allow the man to make it a foot shy of the door before he pounced, trapping the doctor between it and his form. The seconds it took to cross the distance and snake his arms around McCoy was all that was needed to excite him further— to put the other man in danger of being a victim to Khan when his concentration was truly shattered. It wavered the moment he felt the warm the other's body created again, head bowing so he could nose against an ear all too affectionately while hands slid under fabric again.

"Can't?" Khan's voice was just above a whisper as he spoke, the nails of one hand raking across the flesh of the man's stomach while the other slipped lower— pads kneading for the pronunciation of a hip bone. "This isn't the time for you to play one of your games— not today. Not _**now**_." The last word was growled out against the audit, teeth grazing the lobe has he purposefully rocked his hips forward, the state of his own painful arousal obvious. "Not when you've made it so clear that I can no longer _avoid you_. Not when I've heard you sigh _my name_ through these walls late at night." Oh. Oh yes, he'd went there even if he'd wanted to see the other's face when this little secret was revealed to be anything but. His scratching had left marks and his fingers now lightly followed the trail of raised skin, touch surprisingly apologetic. Gentle.

For some reason he wanted McCoy to understand that this was not him pinning and begging or even really courting as he wished. They were… oddly honest with one another, despite the harsh deliverance the truth often came in. Khan usually had the time to consider his words carefully, though. In this situation words were difficult to actually find. But he was willing to try— willing to allow himself to practically dote, nose bumping against that ear again almost like a nudge.

"Don't deny me something I'd ask honestly of you, Leonard."

||  
Just as his thoughts had told him, McCoy found himself caught before being pressed against the door. At first his whole body was in contact, and his cheek married the coolness of the locked door. Then Khan pulled the doctor back against him once again, trapping the man from behind. A protest caught in his throat when he felt the hands slip under his shirt and against his hip. The words poured from the Augments lips, and Bones briefly thought how it was the superhuman who was playing games.

Then again, the doctor never did mind obliging to the little cat-and-mouse game Khan so eagerly jumped to play. Bones felt a whimper leave his mouth when the Augment tormented his ear, followed by a torterous rock of his hips against the doctor. He could definitely feel the others arousal, and it only heightened his senses all the more. When Khan purred out the fact he had heard McCoy through the walls all along, he flustered.

He cursed the man for having such intricate hearing. For knowing of those long and painfully lonely nights, and just happily adding more to them. One of his own hands slipped up and he pressed his palm against the door as his other hand grasped Khans arm that was snaking under his shirt. He hissed at the scratches that puffed his skin, and he involuntarily rocked his back against the Augment.

Unlike the man trapping him, the doctor couldn't formulate words. The process was almost impossible to do, and his body screamed for release. It begged to give in; to please and to be pleased as it desperately wanted for a while. Too long in space, alone, was never a good thing for a mans body or mind. Finally, he huffed and tried to clear his throat. He could feel the need to sass biting him, yet he tried to resist that.

**"Took ya long 'nough, Khan."** he chuckled. **"Was afraid I'd have to take up ****_Jim's_**** ever so ****_gallant_**** offer to relieve me of my pent up tensions. In his bed."**

-  
The favorite doctor wasn't able to see the dark recognition that crossed into blue eyes— but he could probably feel what his words had caused. Nails dug in again for a painful second before he removed both hands— body tearing away with them. It wasn't to give McCoy space. It wasn't because those words had stung harsher than anything else. It wasn't so that he could stomp off like some dim part of his mind wanted. Their banter could include the usual goading for jealousy at any other time and it would have simply been glared off— but this situation was different. It was serious, something that was made clear when Khan moved to harshly turn the other to face him, eye contact made and held as he stepped back in. He probably should have been more careful in shoving the man back against the wall but he had crossed a line, dammit— crossed it and would pay for it.

"If he touches you…" Khan was looming, blue eyes bright and tone deadly as is dropped, "It will be the _last. Time. He Has. __**Hands**_." It was true— the most solid truth the entire universe had to offer at the moment. The jealousy that burned in his chest actually surprised him; when had things gotten this bad?

"That man functions on the thrills of one-night-stands and you're damaged goods as it is." Later he would view that sentence as ill-ly put together and timed— even now he blinked, caught by the weight of it and furrowed his brows. There was a point he was trying to make and it wasn't that Leonard was damaged or broken because of his failed marriage. Khan liked it when he had the chance to hear the man bitch about his ex, yet without saving this moment would probably close that door for ever. His body wanted, demanded, didn't care if feelings were hurt as long as climax was reached— but parts of Khan did honestly care for the man in front of him. More than he cared about anyone else on the ship. "I won't have him hurting you for the thrill of it." Wow. That really just came out of his mouth and he almost winced because he just KNEW that wasn't going to fly without some sass from the other.

"This. Really seems like a conversation we should have after you've helped me fix my problem." Words were fucking stupid at this point, seriously. But it was his own fault for avoiding him. For not telling him what his body was doing.

||  
What had originally meant to be a joke clearly did not register that way with Khan. And had Bones not been so caught up in the moment, he would have realized that his sort of sass does not add more to the situation at hand; but in fact takes it away quite quickly. And had he known this, he would have apologize quite quickly, but the next words that spilled from the Augments mouth stopped him dead short.

He stared with disbelief at the man in front of him, his back aching from being turned about and then shoved against the door very roughly. Enough to possibly bruise him. First came the threat to the doctors best friend. Then came the insults to the captain, followed by the name-calling to him directly. Which ended with the pretentious thought that McCoy was going to help the superhuman with his "problem".

They had definitely bantered back and forth before; they always knew where the line was and never crossed it. Like Bones had unknowingly done with Khan, the Augment had crossed the line with him. The doctor instantly sobered up, and a low growl bubbled from his throat as his gaze set on Khan with a death glare. He straightened himself and took a menacing step towards Khan. He didn't even know where to begin.

**"****_Damaged goods_****?"** McCoy hissed with malice. How quickly the mood had switched from lust to anger. **"****_Really_****? That's how you see me, Khan? Funny, considerin' what ****_you_**** are, 'n how you were thrown away."** Oh were he truly thinking clearly, he knew that comment would have ended with his neck snapped. But at this moment, he couldn't give two Tribbles about it. His hand raised and he jabbed a finger against Khan's chest.

**"I can take a name callin' or two, buddy. But I ain't gonna stand here an' listen to you belittle my best friend. You got that? Jim 'n I have been friends for ****_six long_**** years. We've been through thick 'n thin, an' I know there ain't anythin' he wouldn't do for me."** Lately though, McCoy had been getting a feeling that the friendship he treasured was beginning to dwindle some. He spent most of his days in the bay, while Jim spent his time with that green blooded hobgoblin. They had become too close in such a short matter of time. What had taken he and Jim three years to form, took them barely even a year. Was he jealous of that fact? Did he feel like Spock had taken his brother? Sometimes. But Bones would still defend him.

**"Jim cares 'bout me hellova lot more than you, you cybernetic, heartless piece of machinery."** the doctor snapped. "**He would ****_never_**** intentionally hurt me. We connect on a whole different level than you could never know."** His finger jabbed against Khans chest again with more pressure. **"This is yer own damn problem. I'm not obligated to 'help' you with it. For all I care, I hope whatever this is yer goin' through, it kills you."**

-  
_Damaged goods_ would never be a term safely spoken around the two of them again. It wouldn't be a joke— no 'I'll damage _your_ goods' at a later time. It would just be bitter. Bitter and terrible and it would remind them of this moment— the moment where Khan tried to show that he actually fucking _**cared**_ for this human and crossed a line. The moment McCoy's mouth opened their little trail with shagging each other without getting caught or ruining their work environment was out a thick window. Out and tumbling into space and oh, how simple things were moments ago when McCoy was angry with him because all he'd done was avoid him. When their troubles were that they missed each other. Now it was different. Now it hurt on another level.

_Thrown away_. That insult hit the mark and it was clear as day with their faces so close, eyes filling with hurt and betrayal because McCoy had said it. The rest of the Enterprise could take turns saying it to him in a number of ways and languages but Leonard was supposed to know how difficult it was to be set aside. Khan only knew how to deal with pain by getting angry— by lashing out at what was hurting him and this was no different. No exception. The betrayal washed away as the doctor continued his ramble— continued and called him heartless, of all things.

Something— a lot of things— seemed to shut down inside of him and it was no longer Leonard's Khan standing before him— simply frustrated and trying to convey his feelings. Not the one who argued over petty things to get a rise out of the man before him. It wasn't the one who'd offered his arm several times when McCoy felt lost and useless.

It was the Khan that earned his sentence on the ship. The one that he had almost destroyed— had every intention of doing so. It was the Khan who returned Kirk only to kill him in the next motion. The blue in his eyes was cold as he spoke, voice holding the same chill.

"If only you could be so lucky, doctor."

Both of his hands moved quickly, right coming up with his wrist bent so that the heel of his palm could come in contact with the other's nose. Breaking it. Jim would never, ever dream of hurting McCoy but Khan wasn't such a person. Wasn't a person, according to McCoy. His other hand? It followed through but as a fist to a shoulder— one already damaged from his rough shoving earlier. A broken nose and a solid dislocation just like that— in less time for one to breathe in and out. Khan felt the demand subside, the breaking of bones being more satisfying than their closeness before. A better sacrifice to the God he essentially was.

||  
It happened all too quickly, that it caught the doctor completely off guard. The pain that radiated through his nose and then his shoulder screeched and caused his brain to pound against his skull. The human tumbled back and hit the door, causing more pain to his dislocated shoulder.

One hand instantly flew to his nose as the blood poured out, gingerly covering the broken skin and bones on his face. He nearly slid to the floor, but he managed to keep himself on his feet. How, the man wasn't too sure, but his body was fighting back against the threat.

Both men had crossed the line for each other, and McCoy no longer had the energy to continue yelling at the Augment. He was grateful he didn't get his neck snapped. His nose would be fixed, as would his shoulder in just due time. There was a brief moment of struggling to get oxygen in to his lungs, and McCoy shakily straightened himself out, standing tall, with his hand still covering his nose.

His tongue flicked across his lips, and the taste of his own blood spread across his taste buds. Anger and hatred bubbled, and he knew Khan was feeling the same way. The look in his eyes and his face told the doctor so. How could they both be so immensely screwed up in the head that they completely ruined one of the things McCoy had only dreamed of having.

Muscles burned, and the man could feel his nose starting to puff. With what little dignity he had left, he reached out to the keypad and entered the code to unlock the door. **"I'll talk to Jim about reassigning you to a different station."** His gaze cut back to the Augment. He wanted to cry. To break down and just sob and apologize and confess everything to Khan. He wanted to try to make things right. But it seemed as neither of them were in the right mind for that to happen.

Not anymore. McCoy felt the tears pricking his eyes, so he turned, and walking as slowly as he could, as to not irritate his shoulder, he left Khan standing alone in the bay.

_-end._


	4. Fight For Custody Pt 1

**Title;** Fight for Custody pt. 1  
**Pairing;** Bones/Khan  
**Characters;** Bones, Khan, Harrison, Room Chair, Doors, Random Red Ensign, Random Medical Peeps  
**Rating;** M-ish (just to be safe)  
**Summary;** After effectively avoiding each other for a while, Khan and Bones come face to face since The Urge. Also, introducing a new (but canon) character, Harrison! (No it's not Khan)

{{ Let me quickly explain this for a second. Please ignore the bad thread title. The role-play was originally meant to be a comedy, but it turned in to some serious feels for both me and my partner. I'm not going to try to mark off who wrote what, I'll leave that up to you guys to differentiate that. Again, I wrote McCoy, and my partner wrote Khan. Also, remember that Tribble in the movie that Bones was injecting with Khan's blood? Yep he's in this. Enjoy part 1! }}

* * *

He wasn't supposed to be where he was. McCoy's office was to be left alone without permission on a good day— let alone… whatever this was. The man had been avoiding him, which was perfectly fine, really— well. Fuck it, yes. It was fine. The game with Leonard was clearly over and he'd have to find another way to pass the time. There was no emotional attachment— that wasn't why he was sneaking around the office, looking for something personal to swipe.  
It's not like he wanted the doctor to notice it to be missing and seek him out or anything. His original intention had been to locate something of value and break it— but then. He noticed. It.

It said 'Harrison' on it, and while that was not his real name, it was still one he had used before and that was more than enough reason for him to assume he had right to touch it. He'd expected a blood sample, a file, or even a special favorite container of alcohol that the man would run to and ingest whenever an argument went south but…

A tribble, of all things? THE tribble? The one that his blood had been used to revive? And it had been named after him— oh, this was too precious. Why couldn't he have found it before? This would have been fuel for months to use against the human.

Not that it lacked purpose now. Khan leaned and picked the hairy, purring creature up and smiled. Yes. This would do perfectly.  
_

Eagerness to return to his office in seclusion was pounding against McCoy's brain as he waited in the turbolift, his foot tapping against the floor. He had been hanging around the Bridge all day; hovering over Jim with his arms folding across his chest. He was there, primarily to take his mind off of specific things, and if anything, Jim was always able to help out in that regard.

Yet his mind still burned and he struggled to pay attention to anything that was going on. Finally, the captain had turned to Bones and ordered him to report to the bay and rest. Why the bay? Why not his room where he had far more seclusion from everyone? It didn't matter. The doctor would heed just about every order Jim made.

He grumbled and grunted to no one in particular, practically throwing himself out of the lift when the doors opened. In a matter of seconds, he arrived at the bay and brushed by everyone who was currently in there to hide in his office. With a long and stressed sigh, the man sunk in to his chair and leaned back a little. **"Harrison.**"

_Harrison_. The Tribble McCoy had kept when it had been revived. The Tribble he had named after the man who was an enemy, and treated it like a precious pet. He had grown close to it, and whenever he was stressed, he'd come and talk to the creature. It would make quiet little noises to let him know it was still there.

But when McCoy called to the Tribble, there was no noise in reply. The doctor leaned forward towards the tube he had kept the creature in when he didn't want anyone else knowing it was there. He reached out and flipped the lid. It was empty. No sign of the Tribble anywhere.

McCoy jumped to his feet. "**Harrison!"** He bent and started to search the floors, then his desk. Nothing. He ran out of his office, looking at the medical staff.** "Who the hell came in to my office?!"** he demanded, trying to remain calm. Everyone looked at him with confused looks. Everyone knew they were not allowed in his office when he wasn't there.

The doctor curled his fingers in to fists before he stormed out of the bay. If someone 'kidnapped' his Tribble, hell was going to be paid. He would promise that.  
_

If only the little creature could be used to gather some of the doctor's secrets. Khan had occasionally heard the murmurs of one-sided conversation coming from the office but had always suspected it was just that: a conversation with someone on another line. The idea of McCoy sitting and talking with a Tribble about the day's events made him smile. Just a little. It was a tiny smile, something fond that would occasionally creep to his lips. He caught himself, though, a frown quickly taking its place.

Leonard and he were not on good terms at the moment. He'd broken the doctor's nose and damaged his arm. Had cleaned blood from the floor. The entire encounter had been confusing: a clusterfuck of emotion and harsh words. Thinking about it caused an ache in his chest each time, a feeling he now soothed as he sat on his bed in his quarters and patted his hand atop the buzzing creature.

It was a pathetic attempt to get the human's attention— but humans, he reminded himself, were indeed pathetic. That night had done more than prove that. His mind started playing with multiple scenarios, multiple arguments that would come from McCoy finding him with the Tribble.

None of them ended well.  
_

McCoy had gone through every crevice and corner of the ship, and was hasty about it, but thorough. Others offered their assistance in helping him find whatever he had lost. He waved them off irritably; no one was to know he kept the Tribble as a pet. No one.

Then how on earth did Harrison go missing? Someone had to know, for the Tribble couldn't have wedged its way out of the securely locked tube and gone scurrying around the ship. He pinched the bridge of his nose. It was healed over by now, yet it periodically hurt.

There was really only one place he had not yet checked, and avoided it for very good measure. Khan's room. McCoy wandered around for a moment more before stopping one of the young Ensigns from the engineering floor. **"Where's Khan?"** he grumbled with a curl of his lips. The young crew member, not wanting to get on McCoy's bad side, sheepishly informed him that Khan was seen with Scotty.

That was all he needed. McCoy patted him on the shoulder before moving off and getting in to the turbolift. Once on the appropriate level, he made his way down the corridor, where his room was, and Khan's, right next door. He stopped in front and hesitated before tapping the pad on the wall and the doors hissed open.

Everything was eerily dim as the doctor snuck in to the room. The doors closed, and he blinked, trying to adjust his vision. **"Harrison?"** he whispered coarsely, hoping the Tribble would make some sort of noise.  
_

The hissing caused the waiting Augment to open his eyes from his place in the room, blue eyes seeing easily in the low lighting. The Tribble answered of course, cooing from one side of the room while Khan quietly moved from the other. Harrison, the Tribble, had been carefully placed in a chair for a short period of time while Khan went through several rituals necessary for the day's end. Showering was included on this list, skin still damp and bangs now free to sway in their wet state.

Bare feet and silk pajama bottoms assisted in making sure his travels were silent, Tribble purring and carrying on at the sound of the doctor's voice. Khan only moved until he was between the man and the door— waiting for that lovely reunion. It was obvious that the man had grown attached to the thing— calling for it before even really making sure the room was safe. Then again it was also possible that McCoy had run into one of the twenty people who were under the impression that he had been assigned to engineering for the evening. It wasn't until the Tribble was located and touched that his voice interrupted the moment, smooth and almost a purr.

"Harrison is such a lovely name— where **_ever_** did you come up with it?"  
_

Sneaking in to someone's room, especially one that belonged to an Augment, was dangerous enough without a real logical reasoning. A reason McCoy wasn't too eager on sharing with anyone. Yes, he could simply state he had kept the Tribble for pure analysis only; studying it and learning as any other would.

But the creature deserved more respect than to simply be subjected to experimentation. And by gods if McCoy didn't attempt to respect all living creatures (against his better judgement). He craned his neck and turned his head when he whispered the Tribble's name, hoping to hear some sort of noise to indicate it was there.

As soon as a coo was given in response, McCoy practically threw himself further in to the dim room, not caring what he tipped over; so long as he got Harrison back. His hip bumped in to a sharp edge and he hissed, but the cooing of his beloved pet had him groping around blindly towards the sound. His knees bumped the chair gently, and his hands instantly went down.

The soft fur bled through his fingers and he smiled a legitimate, genuine smile. All the stress he was feeling instantly washed away and he picked up the Tribble and gingerly petted it, sighing deeply with relief and gratitude. He didn't even bother to acknowledge that it was the Augment who had stolen his pet.

Not until the Augment, himself, spoke. From behind McCoy, close to the door. Hugging the Tribble close, he swirled around and tried to locate the position of the Augment, straining his ears. There was a slight mocking tone, and the doctor was severely irritated that the young Ensign had lied to him.

**"That's nonna yer damn business, Khan."** he hissed. **"Why didja kidnap my Tribble? Yer not allowed in my office."**

It went unseen but the Augment actually took a second to roll his eyes at the tone the doctor chose, obviously still sore (in more than one way) over their last encounter. Khan knew that he didn't have a lot of time, that McCoy would be out his door faster than Tribbles could breed and it wouldn't be so easy to corner him again. Not kindly, anyway— and rough encounters needed to be avoided as much as possible, seeing is how he had somehow dodged being stuffed behind glass on luck he didn't know to exist already. It likely had to do with the man in front of him, but to over-analyze that fact seemed dangerous. Maybe the Augment was also nursing wounds from that little spat.

"And **_you're_** not allowed to be in **_my_** room, but since I have you here you're going to listen or it won't be your **_nose_** I break this time, but your _**spine**_." They were both just so excellent when it came to talking, weren't they? The words came out in a rush and felt a lie even to him, but he knew that in the dark with a warning McCoy would at least stay still. Maybe. Assuming for one another was also one of their broken talents.

"The other night was—" He started, tried. It was still difficult for him to understand the exact reason for his body to act as it had— to demand as it had. Words had to be chosen carefully, his time thin ice and McCoy's anger the cold that would take the life out of their relationship below.

"I hadn't intended for any of it. I wasn't in control of myself and was avoiding you because of it. Because I…" Use the fucking word, Khan. "…**feared**. For your safety, as well as the safety of the friendship you and I have established."  
_

McCoy was never good with his form of words. They always came out sassy, or irritable. Oh god was he bad at voicing his feelings when they didn't involve irritability and anger. Even with the anger, he still had his faults there. But to engage in a friendship with another being who equally had the same bad way of voicing their words was definitely a dangerous thing.

And to give the benefit of the doubt, the doctor kept his mouth shut when the Augment threatened to finally snap his spine in half. He didn't fear the man; at first simply tolerated him outwardly. He did care for Khan on an entirely different level. So, he sat in the chair Harrison had been placed on and listened to what the other had to tell him.

A brief flicker of understanding crossed him when the Augment struggled with the right words. Many patients in the past had definitely avoided coming to see him because they feared; not for him but for other personal reasons. His fingers brushed across Harrison's back in a slow pet, absentminded for a moment.

Neither of them had intended for it to end the way it had. Certainly not McCoy. Not when he was about to finally get what he had only dreamed of having. All because he had to make a small little joke. It was best to keep Jim out of this conversation. Khan had feared for the doctor. Feared what he might have done, was that it?

**"I don't fear you, Khan."** McCoy responded slowly, trying to pick his own words carefully. **"I didn't fear you when you killed all them innocent people. I didn't fear you when you were held prisoner in my bay. I sure as hell didn't fear you when you broke my goddamn nose."**

He considered standing and walking over to the man. But it was still dark in the room, and he sure as hell didn't want to trip over anything. So he remained seated. **"When you were assigned under my post fer this rehabilitation, I didn't fear you. I didn't fear who you were at the time. I didn't fear what yer capable of doin' to me. You were goin' to be another nuisance fer me to watch, 'n that was it. But in reality, you were far from that. You were ****_more_**** than that."**

What was he getting at? McCoy himself, didn't even know. He was rambling, as he always tended to do when he was becoming slightly flustered. He only wanted the Augment to understand the feelings the doctor had for him. Oh gods, why was it so hard to talk?  
_

Khan felt something in his chest expand, causing a tight sensation, and to have voiced it probably would have earned him a story about a cranky creature who ruined a specific holiday until his heart grew a few sizes larger. For Leonard McCoy to sit across from him and tell him that he didn't fear him and honestly mean it— to have his heart stay steady, his voice remain even…

It honestly drove him wild.

The words grounded him, filled him with how real they were and Khan knew that this little quirk in personality (as foolish as it was) that was one of the reasons why he found himself so wrapped up in this human. A **_human_** had him awake and dusting off words he had no intention of using again. A _**human**_ sat while he stood, while he worshiped. A _**human**_ spoke and he listened— really made the actual effort and listened. A single _**human**_ was the subject of his affection, of his desire, and of his pain all at once. McCoy was taking the bad— all the terrible with what little good he had left in him. He didn't fear, could have walked out the door with his Tribble and a 'I said goodnight, sir!' and ended it— but he had stayed.

Another hundreds of years sleeping wouldn't have given him the means to be ready for this encounter. The two of them were reaching in the dark for words they didn't know how to pronounce.

"I _**am**_ more than that."  
_

**"You were ****_always_**** more than that."**

The sentence came out in a low hiss as McCoy jumped to his feet, the chair moving back ever so slightly. His vision was becoming adjustable to the darkness, but he still could not see Khan. He barely made out the visible form of him. Harrison let out a small squeak, but the doctor held on to him firmly, not letting go.

Letting go of Harrison would have meant he was letting go of Khan. Letting go of the one form he had kept to remember the Augment. And by god if the doctor was ever going to let go. Not physically; sure as hell not mentally and emotionally.

**"You will ****_always_**** be ****_more_**** than that. ****_To me_****."**

He was never a man of sentimental emotions. McCoy busied himself with his work and with keeping Jim safe; too busy to deal with words to show he truly cared. Usually his actions said enough. But actions were not always the best used with the Augment, and he understood that. God did he understand that. Even his former wife could not have elicited this sort of response from the doctor.

Near blind from the darkness, McCoy took one steady step forward. He could not see, but he could feel; he wasn't going to show any signs of fear. Weakness. Even through pure darkness, McCoy would have still trucked through it to reach the Augment. If only Khan would allow the human to show him the extent of his words.

**"When Harrison came stirring back to life…"** he started out with a low tone, inching his way ever so slowly towards where he believed Khan to be standing. **"I knew it was a sign. It was meant to keep you alive."** As well as to bring Jim back to life, but McCoy figured it wasn't best to mention the captain. **"It was the only way I could get Spock and Uhura to bring you back to me, ****_alive_****."**

Khan's eyes flickered to the little creature that seemed troubled in its current place in the doctor's grasp. Tribbles were curious little things, their functions to breed and eat— but there was more to them than that. Most species loved them, saw them as dear companions due to their fluffy nature, but it was often pondered on if the creatures also grew attached. The change in pitch of the trilling may have been proof enough that this was true— that the Tribble knew that both of the men in the room were frustrated, tensions high.

But there was a confession to consider, too. McCoy was close to saying something— some kind of soul-soaked, heart-twisting statement that was going to be worse than the floor falling out from under them. It was going to solidify what they were— it was going to give what they had a label and the thought was so exciting and terrifying in the same moment that all he could do was stare. Allow the doctor to make, in his opinion, a mistake— what with his resolve to hide his feelings from the Augment. Play it tough. As if all he were going to do was take little Harrison and then walk out of the door and Khan's life in the same motion…

Not with that particular train of words just destined to wreck.

Not with how he took some kind of blind step of faith towards him even though they both knew that the human couldn't see for shit with the current lighting. It was the perfect fucking metaphor for their relationship and Khan wished to every star in the universe that he hadn't seen it— hadn't felt the swelling in his chest as a result. The hesitation, the foreign feeling and denial it caused didn't last long enough for even a hiccup and his own body was moving, intent on listening and allowing the doctor to express himself however he could. He'd already dug their hole with his words. Might as well allow the man to bury himself too.

"Your friends only wanted me back so I could be used to revive your dead captain." It was Khan's turn to pick up a shovel and start digging to; Jim was a tense subject between them— but one that couldn't be avoided. The Augment tried to keep the usual bitterness from his voice as he mentioned the man, knowing that there was a deeper meaning to the words. "However I do understand that his revival helped you to at least acknowledge your feelings after what I had done." Acknowledged. Not forgiven. This was also important between them. Very much so.

A hand reached out in the darkness and paused in the space between them. At an earlier date he would have considered the violent opportunity this moment presented. McCoy having hurt his feelings but now rendered unable to see while Khan could. It would have only taken a silent movement and that could have been lights out. The end of the doctor. The final word in a chapter. But he chose to, instead, reach out to the man— engage in gentle contact. A thumb carefully brushing over the bruised flesh as the result of having broken his nose.

"I wonder, Leonard. Have your feelings changed again?"  
_

_...to be continued_


	5. Fight For Custody Pt 2

**Title;** Fight for Custody pt. 2  
**Pairing;** Bones/Khan  
**Characters;** Bones, Khan, Harrison, Room Chair, Doors  
**Rating;** M-ish (just to be safe)  
**Summary;** After effectively avoiding each other for a while, Khan and Bones come face to face since The Urge. Knee deep in a heartfelt conversation, will the two be able to learn to forgive each other?

{{ Heyo! Here's part 2 of our thread! (It's a bit shorter than pt. 1) Again, I apologize for the bad title. I also apologize for not having uploaded anything for a long while. My partner and I went through some intense personal problems in real life and everything had been put on hold. But now we're back :)  
_***IF THERE IS A PROMPT YOU WOULD LIKE FOR US TO ROLE-PLAY OUT, OR FOR ME TO JUST WRITE IN GENERAL, AND THEN POST IT HERE, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR PROMPT SUGGESTION IN THE REVIEW COMMENT OR PM ME.***_  
Also, I have made a tumblr blog dedicated to Khones. If you would like to see it, please go to my profile here and find the link :) Enjoy part 2!}} {{Also I severely apologize for how out of character McCoy appears in this thread... I'm sorry ;n;}}

* * *

_"I wonder, Leonard. Have your feelings changed again?"_  
_

**"My friends don't see you the way I do. They never did."**

It was a simple response. One meant to pass by the Augment's last question. McCoy was sure that the answer to it was already quite clear to the both of them. His face went aflame at the skin contact, and his breath hitched. No matter how hard he tried, he could never succeed in truly hating or fearing the superhuman. Not with how far they had come with the allotted time. Not with everything they had gone through to get to this tiny little moment that meant the universe to them. McCoy had to pick his words very carefully; had to sift through his own emotions and thoughts and display them correctly lest he wanted an incident like the last time.

**"You killed my best friend."** his tone was gentle; not at all accusing or angry as it normally would have been. Just stating a fact. **"And then you brought him back to me. You brought him back to his ship; his crew."** A tinge of jealousy coursed through the human. Jealousy. At what? At the fact that Jim held a part of Khan he did not? Willingly or not? Jim and Khan were connected by the same blood that now coursed through Jim's veins. What did Bones have? _The companionship they shared._

The darkness was killing him. He couldn't see Khan; couldn't look at him and show him the emotions that were flitting across McCoy's face. Then again, he was certain the Augment could clearly see him. His voice was so close, his touch just a stretch away, yet at the same time so far from his grasp. Perhaps now, while he was in total blindness, was the best time to say everything. To show everything to this man who had pieced him together. Who knew when the next appropriate time would come?

Bones closed his eyes and leaned in to the Augment's touch, sighing ever so softly. He was so afraid of losing Khan. His voice came out in barely a whisper. **"My feelin's fer you will never change. I love you. _I always will_."  
_**

Jealousy was something they both harbored for Jim— though Khan probably would have laughed at McCoy's reason behind it. Not that Khan's was much better; brow knitting as the word 'best' was used to describe something other than himself. The Augment was terribly greedy and his pride only fueled it; the want to be McCoy's 'best' in _**everything**_ more than justified in his twisted mind. Nobody else would be able to show him up in anything; caring, worrying, loving, hating, hurting. Khan wanted to do all of these things— to be a mark on McCoy's life that was undeniable. People would have to acknowledge his place in the doctor's heart and it would become as accepted as Saturn's rings. That was… if he had his way. But Jim Kirk was a necessary factor, the bitter that allowed him to taste the sweet. The pain that gave way for pleasure. The consoling shoulder that Khan wasn't ready to give— didn't know how to give. And like the Tribble, he was important to McCoy— and while Khan would have preferred to _**kill Jim and try to replace him**_ with another one of the furry creatures, he accepted the fact that in order for McCoy to be in his life, Jim would have to be too.

The darkness was appreciated on his part; being able to take in all of those expressions and words without the need to show his own. It was as if he was being trusted so fiercely— and Khan accepted the display as some sort of strange apology. Khan's trust had been broken something terrible and this man saw fit to show just how much he had. And it was really enough for the both of them, when Khan considered it fully. It was fitting— how the two of them could level each other out in such a way. Khan's touch broke while Leonard's healed. His words were calculated and cold, the other's a warm slang. Khan was the one that could see in this darkness, and yet stood there blind.

They needed to reach some kind of even ground, more than anything. Their relationship couldn't remain so one-sided, and Khan didn't want to succeed where the man's ex-wife had failed; the idea of McCoy becoming bitter and angry at the loss of the Augment reason enough to let his eyes shut. Would he trust another human like this? Probably not. Not after he'd made a special place for him in the center of his heart; something that would collapse without the support of it. It wasn't thought of losing in general that made him understand his own feelings— but the concept of losing the _individual_.

"Always is a very long time." His own tone was hushed, but there was a hint of how pleased he was hiding in there. They had spent enough time around each other to make Khan confident that he would be understood. Teasing was his way of communicating— but he was also aware that his doctor had meant every word. That honesty had been given in the dark. It was rewarded as he smiled unseen, kiss being planted carefully on the tip of the nose he'd broken. His own apology. His own confession. "It's a good thing I'm so fond of you."  
_

Despite his best efforts, McCoy had let out a quiet chuckle at the last sentence. Before, he was about to pull away when he felt the affection the other left on his nose. Not one of violence this time, as he was still healing from the incident. The doctor knew that it was meant as a silent apology on the Augment's part. Perhaps even his own confession of sorts as well? McCoy wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Khan; to bury his face against the other man's shoulder.

Always was, indeed, a very long time. Time that McCoy had no qualms about giving to Khan willingly. He had spent all his life with a person who broke him before running away to a place he had no interest in. Space was a continuous strip of the unknown and danger. Yet it was the only place the doctor could escape to in hopes of finding peace and putting himself back together. It had been a long ride since he first signed up. Now he stood in a dark room, leaning against the one individual who meant everything to him.

Achieving that sense of true comfort in another person was rare. The kind of comfort that one could not live without with a meaning more than simple friendship. He had found it in the most unlikely of places, and yes, in the most unlikely of people as well. Often times he thought about where he would be if he had not joined Starfleet. Hell, if he had not been assigned to the Enterprise. What would he be doing? Who would he be holding? Who would he be confessing his undying love to? It was all a matter of time and place, and for once, McCoy was grateful he had made himself come out to space.

Watching the stars wisp by, planets orbiting each other, rings of broken rubble. The possibility of tragic death, and yet also the wondrous possibility of beautiful new life not yet discovered. Comparing his current feelings of fear mixed with adoration with his thoughts of space was the only thing he could think of. He had not thought he'd find solace and comfort in another being for a long time. Especially not here, of all places. Not with the one man who had caused to much death and despair amongst Starfleet.

In his mind, he was hoping, wishing, dreaming that Khan and he would be looking back upon this moment in the far future, laughing about how childish they seemed to be acting around each other. Khan was going to outlive him without a doubt, if they managed to survive to old age. Bones didn't care about that. He only cared about here and now. About staying alive so he could be near the Augment. Not knowing what to say in response, McCoy leaned more against Khan, as if using the man as a shield for some unknown danger. He was still afraid of all the possibilities.

**"Please don't leave."**

Brows knit together when those words were spoken; an old relic trying to be something more— trying to be something he wasn't: human. McCoy didn't fear him for the monster that he was, for the blood spilled and the rage in his heart. He didn't fear his will to tear down walls with his bare hands, didn't fear the raw barbaric instinct that often came to the surface. What he feared was Khan's cold interior— his ability to leave and (perhaps) think nothing of the damage left behind. Khan didn't necessarily crave as much as this man did; he had spent a long time alone and didn't really see the need for completion through the love of another. He didn't seek it. Didn't dream of it. Didn't wish for it.

But. He didn't want to turn away from it once it presented itself, either. While McCoy worried over the future— over the chance of laughter and looking back on this moment— perhaps with rings and mismatched furniture— Khan's mind focused more on what their partnership meant for the moment. Khan had ruined to much to be given a white fence and it was more likely that he would be ripped away from McCoy than be by his side long enough to watch him die— likely from the damage of drinking due to their frustrating relationship or one of his loved ones dying too young. Emotion was a heavy burden on the doctor, he knew— he heard it in his voice and saw it in his face often. It was troubling; Khan wanted to fix the hurt he didn't cause personally… and even then, he had gone as far as to apologize. To honestly reach deep and show that he was sorry.

A sliver of him was frustrated that the doctor wouldn't truly understand how special he was to receive treatment such as this. It scratched at him, his pride— the need to make this human understand just what he had and almost lost due to what was certainly a tantrum but… perhaps that could come later. For the time being McCoy had earned a reward of stubborn nature, head tipping and voice curious with a hint of agitation.

"Why would I?"

It surprised him, how offended he actually sounded. His mind reeled for a way to bury the situation— to shove the openness of his feelings under the rug unceremoniously.

"This is my room, Leonard. If anything it's you who'll be leaving… if you so choose." Better, he decided. Yes, make it seem like their relationship was the room itself— as if the doctor called shots and made all the big choices. Nothing could possibly backfire from that at all. Khan was a ruin-er of things and this moment may have been included but it was… awkward to be presented with a moment where his feelings needed to surface. Maybe his doctor would understand.**  
**_

There was really only one person he wanted to punch really hard, and it was no secret that Jim was that person. Jim, ever the endless annoyance in McCoy's life, and yet the brightest star as well. Now, if McCoy knew he could get away with punching Khan for his last remarks, he would definitely not hesitate to do it. Oh how he just wanted, for once, to let his fist bare a mark on the Augment's flawless face. To have it displayed, even for a short moment with the man's unique ability to quick healing, and shown that Khan wasn't the only one with the ability to bruise another physically.

Yet at the same time, McCoy knew his words weren't meant to be taken ill. Khan was never one for the right sayings when it came to personal feelings. Unless it involved anger and hatred, possibly irritability. Much like McCoy himself. This was a very dangerous game the two were playing. A game far more dangerous than the perils of what lay unknown in the vast, unlimited quantum's of space. Regardless, both men knew and understood this, and here they were trying to patch each other back together.

McCoy wanted his words to be taken seriously, and all Khan managed to do was attempt to make an extremely weak, irritating joke. Was it a joke, even? Surely the Augment knew exactly what McCoy meant when he murmured the words that openly showed his fear of losing Khan. Teasing was a norm with the stronger man. Teasing the doctor endlessly ever since he came upon the Enterprise for his rehabilitation.

A small coo sounded, ripping McCoy from his thoughts, reminding him that the Tribble was still around and listening to this entire conversation. His face flamed, and he resisted the urge to be angry at Khan for ruining a perfectly serious moment. It seemed as though he were making the doctor make the decisions that would ultimately decide their relationship from here on out. A responsibility he didn't think he could handle alone. McCoy willed himself to remain calm. For once, don't let his emotions rule him.

**"If you want me to leave, then I will."** There was no way in hell he was going to leave unless the Augment specifically said so. They both knew that if it truly were up to McCoy, he'd end up being in the room all night until the next shift. Now the choice laid in Khan's hands.  
_

_...to be continued**  
**_


End file.
